Amazed
by Inu Youkai
Summary: My first songfic ^.^ I hope you all enjoy! It's to Lonestar's, "Amazed." R&R! Thank you!! =)


Disclaimer: ::deep sigh:: No...these character's aren't mine....dangnabit!  
  
Note: This is a songfic ^.^ My first one! =) It's based on the lyrics by LoneStar, "Amazed."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Amazed  
By: Inu Youkai  
  
"Where in all the hells is that blasted woman?!" Inu Yasha growled to himself as he sat perched in his usual branch of the Go-Shunboku Tree.  
It had been over a week since he had last seen Kagome, and the tension inside of himself was growing to big to handle. She had the blasted Jewel  
Shard and they needed to continue the quest to find the other damned piece! He stood and gracefully slipped down off of the branch and onto the  
ground with a light step, marching his way over to the well. He kept sniffing at the air, hoping to catch her familiar scent of Jasime and that..sweet smelling  
liquid..what did she call it again...pe..r..fume..? He tried to control his emotions inside, but as soon as he caught a faint hint of her sweet scent, he dropped  
to his knees, kneeling infront of the well like a lonely puppy waiting for his master to come home...  
  
"Kagome......" Inu Yasha whispered softly to himself as he gave a deep sigh. A week...one long....long week...He tried to shake the feeling off of himself,  
reminding himself that she was here only for one purpose....  
  
"She's here to help you find the blasted pieces, remember?!" He scolded himself. "No! She's not just that! She's...she's..." Inu Yasha couldn't stand it any longer! What  
was the point of denying it to himself? She was far more than a visionar of the jewel pieces! She was more than an image of Kikyou! She was more, so much more!  
She was Kagome! She was.... "Kagome! I'm coming!" He yelled as he quickly jumped up from his kneeling position and dove into the well head first, disappearing into   
the echoed darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome-dono! Promise me we can see that movie tomorrow? You know, the one from America called...oh what was it called again?"  
"Here on Earth, Hojo-dono?"  
"Hai! That's it! Promise me, Kagome? Please please please???" Hojo looked so pathetic with those big dark eyes and that bottom, quivering  
lip that Kagome could only sigh and nod.  
"Okay Hojo..okay..I promise, tomorrow. I'll meet you there at around 2, okay?"  
"Yes! Ofcourse! I'll be there with bells on! Sayonara Kagome-Chan!!" Hojo exclaimed as he jumped back onto his bike and rode away from the  
Sunset Shrine, beaming like a beacon. Kagome shook her head and turned, walking up the long steps to the Shrine's entrance, slowly...  
It had been a whole week of nothing but tests after tests after tests..and Kagome was beat. As soon as she entered through the doors of her house,   
she quickly retreated up to her room for a long, deserved nap. She collasped onto the bed, barely managing to remove her bookbag before burying  
her head into her soft pillow. She sighed with delight as she curled up into a tiny ball, dozing...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha gave a soft sigh as he watched her through her window..he had heard the entire conversation with that boy, what's his face? Hojo-baka?  
Inu Yasha growled softly to himself as he sat back on the branch, folding his arms across his chest. What the hell did that boy have that he didn't  
that made Kagome give into him so easily? Was it because he was a frail, weakling of a human who would probably faint at the first sight of a demon?  
Inu Yasha grinned to himself. Yeah..that'd show that pathetic excuse for an admirar of Kagome not to mess with her. She deserves the best..he thought..  
  
Kagome gave a slight turn and rolled over onto her other side, then flopping down onto her stomach. "Ow!" She exclaimed as she quickly sat up, something  
jabbing her in the middle of her chest. Peering down, she saw the half of the Shikon No Tama sparkling up towards her, hooked upon the thin gold chain of her's.  
She gasped quickly, her eyes going wide in sudden rememberance. "Inu Yasha! Oh my God! I completely forgot! It's been over a week, he's probably fuming!!"  
She jumped up, quickly grabbing her carrying sack, throwing whatever she could find into it. "I have to get back! With all these tests I soooo tottally forgot! He's going  
to be furious!" She picked the heavy sack up onto her back and headed towards the doorway when she suddenly felt a tug pulling her back. She turned around to see  
what she had caught herself on when she suddenly saw the Hanyou staring right at her, his one finger hooked around the top strap of the sack, a faint smile playing  
across his lips...  
  
*Everytime our eyes meet, This feelin' inside me,  
Is almost more than I can take..*  
  
"What is it with you women and time...you absolutely have no consept of it, do you?" He gave a slight grin as she pulled her closer with his finger as she gave a startled  
yelp. "Gah! Baka! What are you doing?! And don't you talk to me that way! You know that I have classes!" She glared at him, slipping her sack from her shoulders  
and folding her fists onto her hips. He only looked at her for a moment...and for a slight second..she could've sworn that he looked...almost....hurt..?  
  
"I..Inu Yasha..are you okay? Are you feeling sick...?" Inu Yasha gave a sudden blink and turned his back to her, folding his arms across his chest with a puff. "Ofcourse I'm fine!  
I enjoy waiting around for your late self! Sure, fine, take those stupid tests, see how I care! It's not like I need you or anything, I was just coming to see if you were coming  
back to make sure you weren't leaving without handing the damned jewel back to its rightful owner." He could feel his heart aching...lies...all of it lies...he came back because he couldn't  
stand being more than one second away from her..the smell of her sweet scent filled his nostrils and he felt his heart skip a beat..He needed to see her face..her smile..a week without her  
felt like an eternity...  
  
Glancing over into her bedroom mirror, he suddenly caught a glimpse of Kagome looking at him, her eyes soft with pain..that look of sadness she always got whenever he had hurt her through  
insults. He turned around suddenly, his heart breaking at the sight of those precious tears welding up into her eyes. She looked away from him quickly, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she  
gave a choked sniffle. "I'm sorry Inu Yasha..I didn't mean to worry you about the jewel..."  
Now his heart really ached..ever since Kagome and him had begun their search for the shards, all he had ever called her was basically his eyes to find the pieces. He barely  
ever acknowledge her as a real person until he slowly began to see her in a whole new light..but how could he admit those feelings to himself, and now, to her? He tried his  
best to cover them up by beraiding her even more with insults here and there..and each time..she took them. But why? Why would she put up with such a man as him?  
He was nothing special, he was just a stupid halfbreed who could never amount to the man Kagome deserved..and now..this proved it..he made her cry..  
  
"Kagome...I..I'm sorry...p..please don't cry..I wasn't serious.." He stuttered as he slowly reached a hand out to gently lift her chin up to look him in the eyes. Ever since  
he had seen Kikyou hurt for the second time..Inu Yasha had felt that there could be no other thing on this world that could make him as sad as that..but as Kagome slowly  
looked up at him, with those big, dark grey eyes..those eyes full of hurt and sadness..he had discovered that there was something more precious that he could never see  
hurt again..his...  
  
"Inu Yasha..." She softly whispered, sniffling and fighting back another tear. His eyes softened even more as he, with a gentle touch, wiped the tear from the corner of her eye.  
She looked at him for a moment..puzzled..why was he acting so gentle with her..was he...? Her heart began to beat faster in her chest as her heart suddenly reminded of those lost  
feelings she had tried to bury within herself after she had seen Kikyou and him kiss...  
  
*Baby when you touch me...I can feel how much you love me...And it just blows me away..*  
  
"Inu Yasha..why are you acting..so..so not yourself..?" She spoke softly to him, searching those gentle Amber eyes for the answer that seemed to scream them. He swallowed  
hard, bring his claw down to lightly graze her cheek.  
"Kagome..I...I'm sorry for making you cry all those times...." He stammered, the trembling in his voice making himself even more nervous. Kagome noticed the trembling of his hands  
and the softness of his voice, a small smile creeping over her lips. He really was being nice..this wasn't an act..Inu Yasha was actually being...sensitive. "Inu Yasha..it's okay..I.."  
her words were suddenly muffled as she felt a warm sensation upon her lips, two hands slowly entwining around her waist, warmth and gentleness engulfing her. She glanced up to see  
Inu Yasha's eyes closed, his lips melding with her's.  
  
*I've never been this close to anyone or anything....I can hear your thoughts...I can see your dreams...*  
  
"I..Inu Yasha.." She managed to whisper against his lips before giving herself in, their love entwining with the passionate kiss.  
  
*I don't know how you do what you do.... I'm so in love with you....It just keeps gettin' better....  
I want to spend the rest of my life....With you by my side.... forever and ever...  
Every little thing that you do....Baby I'm amazed by you....*  
  
Inu Yasha slowly opened his eyes, looking down upon the woman who had tamed his wild heart so long ago...the remembrance of the woman from long ago had faded away with the  
memories he had so tried to hold onto..but they too were forgotten. He slowly pulled away from her lips, resting his forehead against her's as he held her close against his chest. Her  
eyes slowly fluttered open, taking in the deep scent of his clothing..that smell of the forest..so warm..so..welcoming...  
  
"Inu Yasha..why...why did you kiss me...?" She whispered. He gently nuzzled his nose into her hair, the scent of Jasmine filling his mind, making his heart and head swim.   
"Kagome...for so long...I've been by your side..fighting demons..collecting jewel shards..and each time you looked at me..with that bright smile of your's..and those big, beautiful  
grey eyes...I suddenly came to realize something..."  
"What..what was that...?"  
"I realized...that you are the most precious light of my life...you complete me like no other..."  
"Inu Yasha..you only feel that way because I look like Kikyou..."  
"No..no Kagome..you are not her.." He gently tilted her chin up to him with a soft smile. She smiled back at him..the first time she had ever seen such smile on his face..  
"Kagome.." he spoke softly. "You..are so much more than a simple reincarnation..you are you..your own person..with your own mind and soul..and no matter what anyone  
ever says..you are not her..you are Kagome..Ka..go..me.." She gave a soft giggle and tried to look away from his gaze but he tilted her head back towards his, his amber eyes  
staring down into her's..."I love you..Kagome..not being able to see you for an entire week was driving me to the point of insanity..I need you..I need you more than air..I need  
you more than anything in this world..I even need you more than that jewel that hangs around your neck..."   
  
*The smell of your skin....The taste of your kiss....The way you whisper in the dark...  
Your hair all around me....Baby you surround me....You touch every place in my heart...  
  
You know it feels like the first time...Everytime....  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes....*  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha..." Kagome whispered softly to him, leaning upwards to brush her lips softly against his, a soft sigh of happiness escaping from the demon's mouth.  
"I..I love you too..I've loved you for so long but I was always afraid..as soon as the jewel was collected..I'd never see you again..and you'd return to Kikyou..and I'd have  
lost you forever.." Tears welded up into her eyes once more but he hugged her back against him, burying his face into hair, trailing his claws softly and gently through  
the black tendrils and back around her waist. "Oh Kagome..how I need you so so much..." he muffled into her hair, placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead. He looked down  
at her, his eyes both serious but sensitive. "There will never be another place in my heart for anyone else but you Kagome...you amaze me...so much...And I promise...and  
this time I swear by it...as soon as we finish with the jewel..." he trailed off, leaning down to graze her earlobe with his lips, whispering into her ear.."I will become a human  
for you..and I will come live in your time..so that you can take those tests that you are always taking..and we can be together..forever..as it should be..."  
  
She began to cry, burying her head into his shoulder as she wept tears of joy. Inu Yasha only smiled, wrapping his arms around her in the most loving and protective way, soothing  
her as he ran his claws through her hair gently. Soft whispers of "I love you" were exchanged between the two souls as the evening breeze blew gently through the bedroom window  
casting a curtain upon the two figures...together..at last...  
  
*I don't know how you do what you do....I'm so in love with you...It just keeps gettin' better...  
I want to spend the rest of my life...With you by my side...forever and ever...  
Every little thing that you do...Baby I'm amazed by....you....*  



End file.
